Online entertainment services may allow multiple users to purchase and/or download various types of media data, including but not limited to music, movies, television programs, etc. Further, a user of an online entertainment service may use the service to interact with other users on the service. For example, a user may wish to access lists of songs, artists, albums, movies, etc. compiled by another user with similar tastes or interests in order to discover previously unheard music or the like. However, locating users with similar tastes may be a time-consuming and labor-intensive process, and may involve visiting numerous other user profiles to search for users with similar media interests.